The Lash
The Lash '''is a speedsterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGH40cm-c1U | 0:07 and one of the core members of the Bully Busters. He lives in Bullyville with the rest of the Busters.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGH40cm-c1U | 0:05 He uses his super speed to overwhelm and defeat bullies. Biography '''Nado's invasion of Bullyville When Nado invaded Bullyville, The Lash was the very first to attack him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGH40cm-c1U | 0:40 However, a beam of electricity projected by the bully stopped him in his tracks.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGH40cm-c1U | 0:44 Later, Lash would kick Nado when he was knocked down by a shot from the Tiny Tank.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGH40cm-c1U | 1:24 However, once he did this, Nado telekinetically shoved him into a wall.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGH40cm-c1U | 1:25 After recovering from the telekinetic push, Lash returned to Little Jim and Billy B. Buster, grabbing the Tiny Tank and firing at Nado. He also took part in the Friendship Ritual that defeats Nado at the end of the battle. Incident on Buster Beach In the episode "The Terrible Twins", the Terrible Twins attacked Buster Beach, where the Bully Busters were trading with W.T. During the ensuing skirmish, Lash was the only individual who was not mind controlled by the Twins.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 3:26 He escaped into a tent, followed by a mind-controlled Billy B. Buster. He quickly cast an enchantment on the tent door, stopping the mind-controlled puppet from entering.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 3:43 This was the reveal that the Lash was a magic-user. Later, when the Twins teleported directly into the tent, Lash escaped only by calling to the aid of Backgroundius, who was nearby.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 4:10 Battle of Buster Beach Main article: Battle of Buster Beach During the Battle of Buster Beach, The Lash did not take an active combat role. The Lash did, however, make sure Twinnus was subdued once the twin was incapacitated.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 4:38 He also played a crucial role in the battle when he used his ancient call to remove the shackles of Mind Control from the rest of the Bully Busters, which turned the tides of the battle against the Terrible Twins, allowing the busters to win the battle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 4:41 Null's attack on Bullyville Main article: Outage Lash was among two other Busters to receive awards from Mayor Gustavo for defeating the Terrible Twins. The other two were Little Jim and Billy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rH6mkgmp8qA | 0:21 After the ceremony, Jim and Billy were both acting highly agitated. They were unaware at the time, but it was because Null had robbed them over their powers. Lash, however, remained calm, and simply said "No!" a single time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rH6mkgmp8qA | 0:51 Lash lost his speedsterism when Null siphoned all of the powers from the Busters. Later in the episode, Lash was conferring with the other Busters about Billy's disappearance when Null surprised them. Null used Lash's stolen speedsterism to rush forward and attack Little Jim. After Timmy stops Null from choking Little Jim, Lash assumes the identity of Gangster Lash. He uses his newfound skills and abilities to charge Null and engage in a short fistfight, which he wins. Shortly thereafter, Null uses siphoned beamers to attack him, but Lash's Gangster glasses easily intercept the shots. Later, Gangster Lash took part in a Friendship ritual to stop Null, which was unsuccessful for an unknown reason. When Billy returns from the Negative Dimension, Lash briefly questions him. When Billy tells him that he was forced to vaporize himself to escape, Lash responds "that's what they all say". Null, impatient, projects lightning at the group of four, but all duck underneath it. After witnessing Little Jim use the Mega Tiny Tank against Null, Lash realizes that he must now have his speedsterism returned to him. He bursts towards the bully with all of his speed, instantly vaporizing him. The Busters celebrate. The Summer Spectacular Further information'': Summer Spectacular'' At the beginning of the episode Summer Spectacular, Lash is walking down a sidewalk alongside Little Jim and Billy B. Buster. The three encounter Timmy B. Buster, who tells them about the upcoming event called the Summer Spectacular. Immediately, the group sets out for the Spectacular. Lash runs ahead, using his speedsterism, until he stops at a street corner. Breaking the fourth wall, he addresses the camera and tells the viewers that if they want to be "cool like him", they should look both ways before crossing the street. Once the Spectacular begins, Lash plays "Monkey in the Middle" with Little Jim and Billy. He also plays Rock-paper-scissors with Little Jim, which he loses. After losing at the game, his ColorCubeWhich he purchased from the Wandering Trader in the episode The Terrible Twins begins to vibrate, seemingly indicating a Multiversal disturbance. Seconds later, Shabirdia teleports in from another dimension. Almost immediately, she attacks Lash with a Laserlion, identifying herself as a bully. However, Lash is able to dodge this attack with his speedsterism. Later, Little Jim runs to grab the Mega Tank. Seeing him do this, Lash takes out his ColorCube again, but Shabirdia telekinetically steals it. She manipulates the cube, allowing her to teleport to Lash and shove him to the ground. Little Jim is forced to destroy the Cube using the Mega Tank's cat gun. Some time later, Shabirdia activates her Edge. Lash is the first Buster to recognize this. When Little Jim sounds the Reed of Retreat, Lash retreats alongside the Busters and is knocked unconscious along with his brethren by Shabirdia. He is woken up by Little Jim sounding the Reed of Aggression, and he partakes in the Friendship Ritual that vanquishes Shabirdia. Seinfeld Man Lash was with the other Busters when responding to The Jumberlack's robbery of Legitimate & Sons Gold Store. He later recommended they finish off the bully "the right way", with Bustertape and throwing him into the Jailer. He was also with the Busters when they complained about Transmorpher and when they saw Twinnus with Gustavo. Powers and abilities Speedsterism Lash is a speedster. It is unknown how he came to acquire this power. He frequently uses his speed to scout ahead for the Busters, catch enemies off guard, or to retreat swiftly. Gangster Lash ''' The Lash also has an alter-ego: '''Gangster Lash. This identity can be assumed by the Lash at any time by putting on the Gangster glasses. Gangster Lash sports Gangster Glasses, and is very skilled at hand-to-hand combat, as demonstrated when he battled Null. Equipment Tiny Tank In the episode Evil Nado, Lash is seen wielding Little Jim's Tiny tank for a brief period of time. He fires repeatedly with it, although it is not shown if any shots hit Nado. Gangster glasses In order to become Gangster Lash, Lash needs to put on his Gangster glasses, special glasses that can project lasers and intercept projectiles. Personality The Lash is generally a calm and collected character, even in the face of danger or the crumbling of his life as he knows it. He is a steadfast helper of the Bully Busters. Behind-the-scenes Effects To create the effect of The Lash running incredibly fast while the other Busters walk at a regular pace, the actors had to walk very slowly while Noah ran at a regular pace. The clip would be sped up in post-production, creating the final product. Humor * "The Lash" is one letter away from "The Flash", an existing superhero from the DC superheroes franchise with the same power: running very fast. * A recurring joke is The Lash needing help from another Buster. He frequently yells: "Name!!!!!! I need you!!!!!!!!!!!" * Lash also occasionally breaks the fourth wall, even addressing the camera directly in Summer Spectacular. Trivia * The Lash is the only Buster who does not have a Negative Dimension counterpart that has been pictured on the show. Billy B. Buster has Overlord Bill, Timmy B. Buster has Lieutenant Tim, and Little Jim has Big Jim. Notes References Category:Season 1 main characters Category:Season 2 main characters Category:Bully Busters Category:Light Side Category:Speedsters Category:Magic users